Bad Mistake
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Edward is doing research alone in the library with Roy in his office doing work. Edward imagines Roy's face in the door and throws a book, only to hit the real Roy in the face. Rated M for *Yaoi* *Rape* *Language*


"Damn that Colonel Bastard sending me to the damn library to find one of his damn books…" Edward curses under his breath as his younger brother Alphonse looks on the top rows. "I'm going to end up being here all night so why don't you go on ahead to the hotel to tell Winry that I am going to be here longer than expected." Edward says, opening a book than proceeds to throw it on the ground.

"Are you sure brother? I don't mind staying here with you." Alphonse says quietly while picking up the abused book.

"Winry will mind. I'll be fine; it isn't the first time that I had to be by myself." Edward reminds Alphonse.

"If you are sure brother… I will be back tomorrow morning in case you don't find the book you need." Alphonse gives in without much of a fight. He knows how much of a protester his brother can be, so he just gives up.

"I can just call you using the military phone if I need you to come." Edward says, picking up another book.

"You better check in tomorrow brother or else I will get mad!" Alphonse warns than leaves. _He acts just like he is my mother or something… _Edward thinks to himself as he tosses that book aside. In an hour's time, there is a giant pile of books. Edward curses loudly and kicks the useless pile, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Could you be a little more quieter in here Fullmetal? Some people are trying to get their work caught up." Colonel Bastard's voice carries from next room. The blond teen fumes and pushes the books off of him, standing up slowly.

"We are the only ones left in this section!" Edward retorts loudly while imagining a book making solid impact with that smug smirk on Mustang's face. Just as he thought of it, Edward picks up a book and throws it as hard as he could at the empty doorway imagining Mustang standing there… Just as Mustang walks into the line of fire. A loud thud echoes through the empty hallways as the book makes impact with his face.

Edward's mouth unhinges as the book stays there for a moment, and then proceeds to fall to the ground to reveal the scariest face Edward has ever seen.

"Fullmetal…" Mustang hisses, pulling his gloves out. Edward is then on his feet and running through the giant shelves of books, trying to hide from the Flame Alchemist's fury. Edward pulls out a bunch of books from a shelf and begins to climb quickly. If he can just get out the door, he can deal with Mustang's wrath AROUND people instead of alone because it might get _bad_. "You can hide all you want Fullmetal, but I know your main weakness… Shorty. Of course you could hide in this big library because you are so small you runt." Mustang insults darkly below Edward.

With a battle cry, Edward jumps down from the top of the shelves and attacks Mustang. With a good solid punch in the face, Mustang is stunned. Edward jumps up to run for the door knowing his job is at risk but Mustang grabs his auto-mail leg and gives a harsh yank. Edward falls flat onto his stomach as Mustang plops down on top of him.

"This could very much cost your job Fullmetal and possibly executed for attacking a higher ranking officer like that." Mustang warns with a tinted purr.

"See if I give a fuck. Throwing that book at your face is the best thing I could have ever done." Edward cackles.

"Oh really? Have you thought about the worst thing that could have happened? Like how your search for the Philosophers Stone will be cut off and you Elric's will never get your bodies back?" Roy states back knowing that he is going to win.

"Damn it Mustang what the hell do you want? An apology? Well I'm fucking sorry now _PLEASE _don't kick me out of the military." Edward mocks with sarcasm.

"Oh don't worry Fullmetal; I have a good plan that you will defiantly enjoy doing." Mustang says, smiling darkly to himself. "Let's start by you following me this way without any word from you." He says, grabbing Edwards's normal arm and pulling it harshly. Edward yelps and follows him with a growl until they are in a military dorm.

"What the hell are we doing in here?" Edward demands. "I am not cleaning after your God damned messes if you are thinking of something like that." Edward declares.

"No no no you clueless alchemist. You are such a clueless little boy that it is very cute." Mustang says, shoving Edward onto the bed with a harsh shove.

"Stop calling me short you bastard and get off me! I am not CUTE!" Edward yells, as Mustang hops onto the beds on top of the struggling blond.

"This is punishment if you want to stay in the military. You can always say no and get booted though." Mustang purrs as he presses his lips to the small blonds. Then Edward is fighting it as much as he could until he loses his energy and begins to gasp for air but Mustang finds an opportunity and shoves his tongue into the frightened boys' mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me you bastard?!" Edward cries out as he finally manages to move his head to the side. Roy pushes the blond lock from the Edwards face and smiles down at him.

"Because I'm interested in you." Roy mumbles quietly, chewing on his own lips anxiously and impatiently.

"Is it because you ran out of woman to fuck, you homo?!" Edward snaps. "You're a fucking pedophile!"

"Maybe so, but you will be asking for more once this is over." Roy says then begins to chew on Edwards lip while moving one hand to let it do what Roy wants it to do. Roy reaches under Edward's shirt as he kisses his chin then bites down onto the gasping boy. Roy begins to suck on Edward's neck while pinching a tender bud. Edward is gasping and begging for Roy to stop, but he doesn't. With a snap of his fingers, he burns the cloth off of the top part of Edward's body without burning Edward.

"Stop it! No! No! I don't care just stop!" Edward yells until with an irritated sigh Roy burns the sheet in half and ties the cloth over Edward's mouth. Than he is tying Edward's hands together and to the bed above his head.

"It's too late for that… You just got me started Fullmetal and I plan on finishing." Roy says tugging the black pants off of the Fullmetal Alchemist revealing black boxers. "Would of never guessed the color. Well, I always imagined more of a red color you know what I mean? Or even a yellow to match your eyes." Roy goes on, closely watching the pale face turning a dark red. He is trying to scream something, but the words are slurred and quieted by the cloth. "Did I mention nobody is staying in this part of the building for the next week? So screaming is futile unless it is going to be out of pleasure." Roy points out, grabbing the large bulge forming under the black boxers, causing more struggling from Edward.

The panic filled blond teen looks around for something to help him get out of this, but his hands are tied away from each other so that he can't use alchemy. He squeaks when a sudden blast of cold air bites at his sensitive erection.

"My my, a little excited are we Edo-kun?" Roy's voice purrs deeply into the blood red ears from both blushing and anger.

"I'll fucking murder yours ass if you-"Ed's distorted muffled voice is cut off by choking when his erection is suddenly grabbed. He yanks his body back and forth, only to create friction in the pedophile's hand. Edward feels sick to his stomach as a muffled moan escapes his lips. Roy, smirking at his reaction, begins pumping his hand up and down. The teen arch's his back and he begs through his teeth for Mustang to stop.

"If I stop then you won't get to experience this!" Roy says just as Ed's entire body goes stiff and something is released out of him all over his exposed skin and Roy's hand. Ed's body shivers once before falling back against the bed, looking at the wall with hatred. That's when the teen sees a military phone sitting ride beside the bed. _If I play along, I can somehow dial Alphonse and shout for help. _

That's when he hears a zip of Roy's pants, causing his eyes to dart to Roy immediately. When he realizes what Roy is planning, he begins shaking his head at the same speed his body is trembling. Edward refused to cry though. Edward Elric will not cry for anybody, not even for this bastard.

"Sorry Edo-kun, but I don't have any lube on me. But I think you will manage. You are the Fullmetal Alchemist after all, right?" Roy asks, finally stripping himself of his pants and shirt. Ed's eyes bulge at the size of the thing that plans on being inside of him. Roy seductively takes the cloth off and Edward immediately begins ranting.

"No way in hell! Keep that thing away from me! I swear to God I will be reporting this to the higher-ups!" Ed screams, receiving a sharp slap to the face. Ed stares at the wall in shock from the slap until his eyes roll up to stare at the angered Flame Alchemist.

"Say a single word and I will burn both you and your brother to a crisp. Now _Suck._" He demands, shoving three fingers inside of Ed's mouth. Ed immediately obeys for the fear of his brothers' death. After a few seconds, Roy pulls them out with a soft pop. Ed clenches his eyes shut, not wanting to see anything or anybody. But his eyes shoot open when something is stuck inside of him. A burning pain has Edward crying out and squirming. After a few seconds, it begins to feel more natural. Until it begins to move.

"Fuck!" Ed hisses after Roy adds another finger and begins scissoring inside of him in order to open the hole wider. The pain begins to be over powered by pleasure, causing Edward to reluctantly let out another moan.

"I think it's about time~." Roy coos, pulling the fingers out slowly in order to keep Ed at a somewhat comfortable position. Ed feels something at his entrance and he is yelling before Roy could even move. "I haven't even gone in, you baby." Roy states, rolling his eyes. "now you may scream." Roy says, pushing in all the way. Edward releases a blood curdling scream as the walls of his rectum is ripped. Roy just waits until the screams resort to crying and he feels the blood from Ed leaking out.

A few more moments and Roy begins to slowly pull out, only to thrust back in causing to scream again. Roy keeps up a fast pace just to hear the Fullmetal Alchemist screaming at his mercy. Roy feels his peak coming and begins to pump Ed's erection to get him to the edge. Edward is now screaming, crying, and moaning all at the same time until finally, they both fall over the edge. White liquid is sprayed all over Edward and Roy. Roy mercilessly releases inside of Ed, recieing another pained cry from Edward.

A few seconds later, Roy pulls out and begins putting his clothes on. "Remember Fullmetal, tell nobody and don't fuck up again or your getting fucked again." With that, Roy leaves the mentally scarred teen on the bed alone. Two hours later, Edward is limping out of the room with fire for revenge in his eyes.

The next week.

"Colonel… Why is there a sticky clear substance all over MY dorm?" Havoc demands, standing at the door of Roy Mustang's office. Roy smiles at the memory and half-ass apologizes to Havoc who immediately sets fire to every single cloth in his room and buys entire new set of bed sheets.


End file.
